Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method, apparatus and system to determining surface and/or materials on which a portable device is situated.
Description of the Related Art
Determining the type of surface or materials surrounding a portable device is important. In many situations, such surfaces or materials may affect the functionality and analysis of the portable device modules, such as Haptics technology or kinesthetic communication. Haptic technology or kinesthetic communications are tactile feedback technologies which recreate the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, or motions to the user. This mechanical stimulation can be used to assist in the creation of virtual objects in a computer simulation, to control such virtual objects, and to enhance the remote control of machines and devices. Thus, in general, haptics is the sense of touch. In haptics, sensation can be artificially created by vibrating motor or other actuators. These vibrations can be varied to provide a wide range of tactile feedback to the users.
Therefore, there is a need for a method, apparatus and system for detecting the materials and surface adjacent to a portable device.